Like my status
by SpiffyChai
Summary: Everyone in Inaba is getting on Facebook. [Oneshot, Yosuke/Brotagonist.]


**Chie Sotanaka likes ****Steak****,**** Trial of the dragon****, and 4 other pages**

_Yu Narukami and Yukiko Amagi like this_

* * *

**Naoto Shirogane: WOULD ANY1 LIKE 2 HANG OUT JUNES THIS WEEKEND PLS REPLY**

Kanji Tastumi commented at 3:45 AM: hmu

Yosuke Hanamura commented at 7:28 AM: wtf kan still awake?

* * *

**Yu Narukami listed Nanako Dojima as his sister**

_Yukiko Amagi, Yosuke Hanumura, Ryotaro Dojima, and Chie Sotanaka like this_

Yukiko Amagi commented at 12:03 PM: Aww, how nice! Isn't Nanako a little young for Facebook though?

Ryotaro Dojima commented at 12:30 PM: She really enjoys playing Farmville.

Ryotaro Dojima commented at 1:54 PM: Nanako, why won't you accept my friend request?

Ryotaro Dojima commented at 2:22 PM: Nanako?

* * *

**Yu Narukami listed Ryotaro Dojima as his uncle**

_Tohru Adachi likes this_

Tohru Adachi commented at 1:05 AM: my bro's on fb now!

Ryotaro Dojima commented at 7:20 AM: I would appreciate it if you would stop referring to me as your 'bro'

_Tohru Adachi likes this comment_

* * *

**Tohru Adachi invited Kanji Tatsumi to play FarmVille, click here to collect a reward**

Kanji Tatsumi commented at 4:57 AM: who the fuck are you?

_Tohru Adachi likes this comment_

* * *

**Kou Ichijo: boy do i love them balls!**

_Daisuke Nagase likes this_

Naoto Shirogane commented at 5:13 PM: THIS IS INAPPROPRIATE FOR FACEBOOK

* * *

**Ai Ebihara is in a relationship with Kou Ichijo**

_Yu Narukami, Daisuke Nagase, and 10 others like this_

Yosuke Hanumara commented at 6:01 PM: so howd she liek dem balls? ;))

* * *

**Ai Ebihara: How do I delete someone?**

* * *

**Rise Kujikawa poked Naoto Shirogane**

**Rise Kujikawa poked Yu Narukami**

**Rise Kujikawa poked Yosuke Hanumura**

**Rise Kujikawa poked Yukiko Amagi**

**Rise Kujikawa poked Chie Sotonaka**

**Rise Kujikawa poked Teddie Bear**

**Rise Kujikawa poked Kanji Tatsumi**

* * *

**Yosuke Hanamura is now friends with Teddie Bear**

**Yosuke Hanamura posted on Teddie Bear's wall: tedE bare? Rlly? thats so stupid**

* * *

**Nanako Dojima shared a link: Kanye West- Gold Digger**

_Tohru Adachi likes this_

Chie Sotanaka commented at 9:30 AM: uh? nanako?

* * *

**Yukiko Amagi: Having a fun time with**** Chie Sotanaka**** today! **

_Rise Kujikawa and 7 others like this_

Yosuke Hanamura commented at 2:18 PM: lol no one cares

Chie Sotanaka commented at 2:29 PM: stfu Yosuke!

Yosuke Hanamura commented at 2:31 PM: LOL

Chie Sotanaka commented at 2:35 PM: ill kick ur ass

_Yukiko Amagi likes this comment _

Kanji Tatsumi commented at 3:01 PM: fight, fight!

* * *

**Naoto Shirogane is single**

Rise Kujikawa commented at 4:21 PM: n ready 2 mingle? :)) :3

Naoto Shirogane commented at 4:28 PM: YES I THINK IM READY 2 MINGLE

Yosuke Hanamura commented at 4:34 PM: ha fags

Rise Kujikawa commented at 4:36 PM: :((

Naoto Shirogane commented at 4:42 PM: YOSUKE THERE IS A PLACE U NEED 2 GO ITS CALLED THE GARBAGE

_Rise Kujikawa and 10 others like this comment_

Yosuke Hanamura commented at 4:49 PM: Man U got me that was a sick burn

Naoto Shirogabe commented at 4:51 PM: THANKS

Yosuke Hanamura commented at 4:54 PM: sarcasm much

* * *

**Yosuke Hanamura changed his interested in to women**

_Teddie Bear likes this_

Yu Narukami commented at 6:00 PM: :((

Yosuke Hanamura commented at 6:05 PM: whats that supposed 2 mean dude?

* * *

**Teddie Bear likes ****All girls****, and 2 other pages**

**Yosuke Hanamura: tedEs fanpage is so stupid**

* * *

**Tohru Adachi likes**** FUCK BITCHES GET $$ **

_Teddie Bear and 6 others like this_

* * *

**Nanako Dojima likes ****Club Penguin****, and ****Fuck the haters**

_Tohru Adachi, Yosuke Hanamura, and 9 others liked this _

Ryotaro Dojima commented at 7:50 PM: Nanako, watch your language!

Tohru Adachi commented at 7:55 PM: Fuck the haters

_Kanji Tatsumi likes this comment_

* * *

**Kinshiro Morooka: shots shots shot s hotd hots!**

_19 people like this_

* * *

**Nanako Dojima just helped out on Rise Kujikawa's farm, collect a reward!**

_Rise Kujikawa and 2 others like this_

Rise Kujikawa commented at 9:00 PM: thnx nanko! :33

Kinshiro Morooka: Dislike

* * *

**Yosuke Hanamura: why is king moron on fb **

_Kanji Tatsumi and 11 others like this_

Yukiko Amagi commented at 8:30 AM: I don't know?

Kanji Tatsumi commented at 8:39 AM: dam

Kanji Tatsumi commented at 8:42 AM: do you still think he'll visit my farm?

Yosuke Hanamura commented at 8:45 AM: hell no dude!

Kanji Tatsumi commented at 8:46 AM: well fuck

Yukiko Amagi commented at 9:00 AM: You guys do know this is public right?

* * *

**Kanji Tatsumi just beat Naoto Shirogane's high score at Candy Crush Saga**

Naoto Shirogane commented at 9:45 AM: I WAS SO CLOSE Y WOULD U DO THIS

Ryotaro Dojima commented at 9:50 AM: Aren't you kids supposed to be in school?

Naoto Shirogane commented at 9:57 AM: ARENT U SUPPOSED 2 B AT WORK

_Tohru Adachi and Kanji Tastumi like this comment_

* * *

**Yumi Ozawa: I'm going through a hard time learning my lines for the play, yikes.**

_Yu Narukami likes this_

Kou Ichijo commented at 10:10 AM: haha you said hard

Yumi Ozawa commented at 10:30 AM: That's not funny.

Yosuke Hanamura commented at 10:36 AM: no its not its hilarious

_Kou Ichijo liked this comment_

* * *

**Yosuke Hanamura posted on Yu Narukami's wall: meet me junes asap**

**Yosuke Hanamura is in a relationship with Yu Narukami**

_Rise Kujikawa, Chie Sotanaka, Nanako Dojima, Yukiko Amagi, Teddie Bear, Naoto Shirogane, and 40 others like this_

Yukiko Amagi commented at 3:05 PM: Congrats!

Rise Kujikawa commented at 3:11 PM: 3 i knew it! :O 33 :)) ;))

Naoto Shirogane commented at 3:12 PM: GOOD FOR U!

Kanji Tatsumi commented at 3:19 PM: seriously?

Ryotaro Dojima commented at 3:47 PM: We need to have a talk when you get home.

* * *

**Ryotaro Dojima likes ****Funny cat pictures****, ****cat memes****, ****cute cats and kittens****, and 6 other pages **

_Tohru Adachi and 3 others like this_

* * *

**Ryotaro Dojima posted on Yu Narukami's wall: why didn't you tell me you were dating that weird kid?**

Yu Narukami commented at 4:29 PM: Why didn't you tell me you went out last night drinking?

Tohru Adachi commented at 4:40 PM: BUSTED

Yosuke Hanamura commented at 4:43 PM: lol u think im weird?

Ryotaro Dojima commented at 4:56 PM: Am I even friends with you?

* * *

**Rise Kujikawa: yosuke n yu r the cutest couple EVEER! \(/∇/)\**

_Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura and 5 others like this_

Kinshiro Morooka commented at 6:00 PM: Dislike.

* * *

**Yukiko Amagi: hakked by da best friend! luv u Yukiko!**

Yukiko Amagi commented at 9:40 PM: Chie, leaving my Facebook logged in on your phone doesn't count as hacking

Naoto Shirogane likes this comment

* * *

**Rise Kujikawa posted on Naoto Shirogane's wall: do u have a date for the dance this weekend? ^_^**

Naoto Shirogane commented at 6:26 AM: NO

Rise Kujikawa commented at 7:03 AM: would u liek one if u kno what im sayin?（≧∇≦) ;))

_8 people like this comment_

Naoto Shirogane commented at 7:12 AM: PLS

Naoto Shirogane commented at 7:15 AM: Y DOING THIS ON FB

* * *

**Yosuke Hanamura, Naoto Shirogane, Kanji Tatsumi, Chie Sotanaka, Kou Ichijo, Ai Ebihara, Yumi Ozawa, Rise Kujikawa, Hanako Ohtani and 15 other friends are going to the event Inaba Fall Formal**

Chie Sotanaka commented at 6:17 PM: who invited Hanako?

Yosuke Hanamura commented at 6:20 PM: not me!

Kanji Tatsumi commented at 6:21 PM: not me!

Ai Ebihara commented at 6:25 PM: not me!

Chie Sotanaka commented at 6:29 PM: we get it ppl

* * *

**Yosuke Hanamura: luv his ass!**

_Yu Narukami and 3 others like this_

Yu Narukami commented at 1:11 PM: thanks ;)

_Yosuke Hanamura likes this comment_

Chie Sotanaka commented at 1:20 PM: did u slip up there Yosuke?

_4 people like this comment_

Yosuke Hanamura commented at 1:22 PM: nah hes got a nice ass every1 needs 2 kno that

Yukiko Amagi commented at 1:30 PM: We didn't really need to know.

* * *

**Yu Narukami liked ****Relationship quotes****, ****my boyfriend****, ****love quotes****, and 11 other pages**

* * *

**Yu Narukami: totally not on Facebook while having some fun with Yosuke if you know what I mean**

_Yosuke Hanamura and 30 others liked this_

Yukiko Amagi commented at 1:00 AM: Ew, you guys!

_Yumi Ozawa liked this comment_

Yumi Ozawa commented at 1:04 AM: ...

Rise Kujikawa commented at 1:07 AM: u go boys! ;)) 33

Teddie Bear commented at 1:08 AM: Yu pounded yosuke!

Ryotaro Dojima commented at 1:15 AM: you two have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Yu Narukami: Guys I think Dojima wants me to take a break from Facebook.**


End file.
